


Теплее

by LolaRose, WTF_Young_Adult



Category: Gemma Doyle Trilogy - Libba Bray
Genre: Drama, F/F, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 03:02:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13754895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolaRose/pseuds/LolaRose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Young_Adult/pseuds/WTF_Young_Adult
Summary: Преканон до появления Джеммы Дойл в школе Спенс.





	Теплее

— А волосы нужно будет уложить вот так. — Пиппа дергает пряди слишком неаккуратно, причиняя боль, и Фелисити недовольно морщится.

— Острожнее! — резко говорит она, перехватывая уже занесенную над ее головой расческу. Сама Пиппа над своей роскошной копной волос трясется и, когда разрешает Фелисити ее расчесывать, начинает ныть от любого неосторожного движения. И все равно Фелисити нравится проводить жесткой щеткой по темным волосам, когда Пиппа болтает о том, в какую прическу соберет их как только наконец-то выйдет из этой школы. В такие моменты лицо ее преображается, будто Пиппа уже наяву видит роскошные залы аристократов, которые наперебой будут приглашать ее на балы в свои лондонские особняки. Пиппе нравится чувствовать себя красоткой, обращать на себя внимание. И скрывать свой изъян. Припадки. 

— У меня будет самый богемный салон в Лондоне, и быть может, я пришлю тебе приглашение, — она дразнит подругу специально, осознание того, что она сильнее и влиятельнее (богатый отец весьма этому способствует) разливается приятным теплом по телу. Приятно и от того, как вскидывается Пиппа, моментально реагируя.

— О, но ты же пригласишь меня обязательно! — они обе знают правила этой игры, которая длится не первый год. И ни для кого в пансионе не секрет, что как бы не стремились другие девушки войти в свиту негласной, но бесспорной “королевы”, место первой подруги навсегда занято. Просто время от времени Пиппе нужно напоминать, что ее положение уязвимо.

— Я пошутила,-— милостиво взмахивает рукой Фелисити, ей самой этот жест кажется царственным. Пиппа снова расслабляется, но откладывает расческу, беря в руки модный журнал с последними парижскими новинками. В пансионе Спенс такие вещи запрещены, настоящая леди, тем более, незамужняя, не должна думать о дорогих нарядах. Но если что-то запрещается, не значит, что этого на самом деле нет. 

— Мне пойдет темно-синяя полоска? — Пиппа крутится по комнате, будто на ней уже надето то самое платье с драпировками. Сейчас в одной белой батистовой комбинации она кажется такой смешной. Но смеяться громко нельзя — по коридорам наверняка караулит Бригитт, следя за порядком. Все уже давным-давно должны спать. 

— Ты будешь в нем похожа на гусыню. Впрочем, в подобном платье любая будет похожа на гусыню. Почему нельзя ввести в моду что-то более… удобное? — когда-то Фелисити слышала о французской писательнице Жорж Санд, которая ходила по парижским улицам в мужском костюме и, страшно даже представить, штанах. Париж, что ни говори, гораздо веселее, чем Лондон. 

Пиппе наконец надоедает скакать по комнате и она возвращается на скрипучую старую кровать и ложится на спину, задумчиво глядя в потолок. 

— Я хочу выйти замуж по любви, — вдруг говорит она совершенно серьезным тоном, и Фелисити, уже заготовившая язвительный ответ, подавляет в себе порыв и просто садится рядом. Что бы они обе ни болтали по вечерам в холодной комнате, кажется, что жизнь за стенами пансиона Спенс не настанет никогда. Да и разве может быть еще что-то кроме этих мрачных стен, озера, прогулок в церковь и скучных занятий? Неужели на самом деле настанет день, когда они с Пиппой расстанутся? Но будущее все еще так призрачно и неявно, что Фелисити позволяет себе не думать об этом. Она не отвечает на реплику Пиппы, да той и не нужно никакого ответа. И Фелисити просто ложится рядом, берет подругу за руку. Холодная. Не стоило скакать по комнате в одном исподнем. 

— Холодно, — Пиппа не отрывает взгляд от потолка, хотя там нет ничего, кроме темноты. Что же она там видит? Свое будущее? Будущего мужа, который будет любить ее так, как хочет Пиппа? И есть ли там место и для Фелисити.

— Ничего, сейчас согреемся, — Фелисити подносит к губам миниатюрную ладонь Пиппы и запечатлевает на ней поцелуй. — А вот так?

— Теплее.


End file.
